


Christmas time is here

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gift Giving, M/M, Mentions of Day6 - Freeform, class president seungmin, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: "If you wanted to take me out on a date, you could have just asked."





	Christmas time is here

Changbin wasn’t even sure why he came to school today. It was snowing like crazy outside and he could have spent his morning in his bed, watching cartoons, but here he was. He sat in the far back of the classroom, already dreading the end of class when he would have to walk home in this weather. He should have stayed home.

He placed his arms on the desk, resting his head on top of them, ready to fall asleep before class started. Suddenly, something was thrown onto his desk. Judging by the sound it was something like a letter. Changbin lifted his head and found an envelope lying there. He looked around to find the person who had thrown it there.

His eyes fell on the class president Kim Seungmin, who was currently making his way to his desk in the front of the classroom. He furrowed his eyebrows. There was no way... Changbin looked at the envelope again and took it into his hands. He sighed and decided to open it, hoping that it wasn’t a love letter or something. He really wouldn’t know how to deal with that.

Changbin’s eyes widened when two concert tickets fell out of the envelope. He picked them up and inspected them. Two tickets for his favorite band. He had tried everything to get his hands on some tickets, but they had been sold out within the first five minutes! He couldn’t believe it!

When he looked in Seungmin’s direction again, he caught the younger just looking away. There was no doubt – the tickets were from him. But the question was why? Seungmin despised him. They were practically polar opposites. Seungmin was the studious type, the resident good boy whereas Changbin kept getting into trouble with his friends and his grades...well, they weren’t exactly worth mentioning.

On top of that, every time Changbin and Seungmin talked to each other they ended up fighting. Seungmin clearly didn’t like him for some reason and Changbin never bothered to change his opinion of him. So why was mister class president getting him tickets to see his favorite band?

~

“Hey, wait up!” Changbin called after Seungmin once class had ended. The brunette didn’t react and just kept making his way to his locker. “Kim Seungmin!” Changbin called. That got the younger’s attention. He turned to face Changbin, his eyebrows raised in expectation. Changbin held up the concert tickets, but Seungmin remained unfazed.

“If you wanted to take me out on a date, you could have just asked”, the older said, a cocky grin spreading on his face. Seungmin tilted his head, his expression not changing a bit. “Now why the hell would I want that?” he questioned. Changbin frowned. “Stop playing dumb! I know you put these on my desk!” “I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Seungmin replied, turning on his heel and walking to his locker, leaving Changbin speechless.

Seungmin had put those tickets on his desk! He was the only one who could have! But why would he do that only to pretend nothing happened? Changbin huffed and pocketed the tickets again. The concert wasn’t until next week, so he still had time to figure things out until then.

~

Changbin came to school with determination written all over his face, the next morning – which said a lot, because he had originally planned to stay at home for real today. The weather was still horrible, but he had been up all night, contemplating his next move. After class yesterday, he’d gone to town in order to pick out a Christmas present for none other than Kim Seungmin.

He didn’t find anything, though, which was why he had decided to go all out and call in a favor from a friend. Somehow, he felt a little giddy to see Seungmin’s reaction.

When he entered the classroom, Seungmin wasn’t there yet, so he quickly slipped the present onto his chair before any of his classmates caught on. He headed to his usual seat in the far back of the classroom and waited.

Seungmin came in 10 minutes later. His brows furrowed at the sight of the present and he looked around. His eyes met Changbin’s, but the older didn’t break eye contact. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised a challenging eyebrow. Seungmin rolled his eyes and sat down before carefully unwrapping the present.

Changbin couldn’t hide a smug grin when the class president gasped in surprise. Seungmin turned around in his seat, looking back at him wide-eyed. He motioned for Changbin to follow him outside. The older complied, the smirk never leaving his face. By now, they had the attention of half the class, but he didn’t mind.

~

“What is this?” Seungmin exclaimed as soon as they’d reached the hallway. “Seems to me like it’s a-” “Signed Day6 album, I can see that but  _how_?!” Changbin shrugged nonchalantly. “My friend’s brother used to jam with Sungjin in high school. I know you like them, so I called in a favor”, he explained. Seungmin looked at him with a mix of awe and confusion. “Okay...but why would you give this to me?”

“Why did you get me tickets to my favorite band?” Seungmin blushed and looked away. “I overheard you telling your friends that you couldn’t get tickets and you sounded really bummed out about it. I got tickets but my friend can’t go, so I figured I’d give them to you”, Seungmin explained.

“Just like that?” Changbin asked. “Just like that. Call it Christmas spirit. And maybe...”, he trailed off, his blush deepening.  _Cute_. Changbin raised his eyebrows. “Maybe?” “Maybe I  _did_  just want to ask you out on a date, after all...”, Seungmin admitted. Changbin grinned.

“So, you wanna go to that concert together?” he asked. Seungmin shrugged. “Only if you want to...”, he muttered shyly. “I’d love that...”

~

(“Wait, why did you lie, though? When I first asked about the tickets, I mean?”

“I don’t know, I panicked. I thought you hated me!”

“I thought  _you_  hated  _me_!”

Seungmin chuckled, casually lacing his fingers with Changbin’s – which totally did not cause the older to blush.

“Seems like we were both wrong.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this sounded better in my head lol


End file.
